Bicycle theft is a major problem globally. Typically, bicycle theft refers to the theft of the entire bicycle. Bicycle locks may be used to secure a bicycle to structures such as railings, lampposts, parking bays, etc. in an effort to deter thieves. However, thieves have the expertise to either break or ‘pick’ the locks thereby rendering such locks ineffective. Locks which are an appendage to a bicycle are particularly susceptible to being broken off the bicycle as brute force can be used to remove them rather than specialised tools. Once such a lock has been removed, if there are no remaining traces of the appendage, it may not obvious to an observer that there has been any tampering with any part of the bicycle or indeed that a lock was ever present on the bicycle.
There is therefore a need to provide a bicycle security system which addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.